darkorbitfandomcom-20200223-history
Maximum Prometheus Damage vs Mindfire Behemoths and Invoke XVIs
THIS PAGE SHOWS MAXIMUM DAMAGE VS INVOKE-XVIs AND MINDFIRE BEHEMOTHS. THE MAXIMUM DAMAGE IS REPRESENTED IN IDEAL CONDITIONS, FUTHERMORE IT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO REALISE, BUT THEORETICALY, THE MAXIMUM DAMAGE IS THAT NUMBER. LET ME KNOW IF I HAVE MADE A MISTAKE IN MY CALCULUS, WHICH I'M SURE I HAVEN'T. Introduction Before we jump into the long calculus, I have used the following items into this calculus: * LVL 16 Prometheus Lasers (x3.5 DMG vs BL aliens, +7.5% dmg) * LVL 16 Drones (+6% DMG 16, +11% DMG 6 Drone) * Havocs/Spartans (both give +10% Damage, so it doesn't matter) * Centurion Ship with the Design UC-DMG2-EVASP(+12% DMG) * A-BL Ammo (x8 DMG) * Boosters (DMG-B01, DMG-B02, DMG-DLB1, DMG-DLB2 and KAPPA-B01 => +25% total, but with other friendly players that have DMG-B02, which stacks to +10% => +35% total) * Seprom (+60% Laser Damage) * Drill Drone Formation (+20% Laser Damage) * Alien Hunter lvl 5(+12% Laser Damage vs NPCs) Why Centurion and not Cyborg? Centurion and Cyborg both have 16 lasers, but one has a design with +12% DMG which beats Cyborg's +10% passive damage. Abilities are not counted into the equation. The Calculus Itself CHAPTER 1: Introduction. We will separate the damage dealt by the lasers from the drones from the damage dealt by the lasers from the ship. Step by step, we will apply them all. We have 20 laser cannons on our drones andd 16 laser cannons on our ship. CHAPTER 2: Raw Damage. 1 Prometheus laser can deal 410 damage. It deals x3.5 damage vs any blacklight alien. A) DRONES We have 20 proms, furthermore 28,700 damage. B) SHIP We have 16 proms, furthermore 22,960 damage. CHAPTER 3: Boosted. We will introduce Seprom and the Damage Boosts into the calculus, aka 60% + 35% = 95% boost. A) DRONES We currently deal 28,700 damage. Boosted, we deal 55,965 damage. B) SHIP We currently deal 22,960 damage. Boosted, we deal 44,772 damage. CHAPTER 4: Passives. We add +7.5% to each, because LVL 16 prometheus lasers. To drones, we'll add 6% (max upgraded lvl) + 11% (max lvl) = +17%. To both, we add +12% dmg, as UC-DMG2-EVASP's damage. A) DRONES We currently deal 55,965 damage. With the passives, we deal 78,837 damage. B) SHIP We currently deal 44,772 damage. With the passives, we deal 53,906 damage. CHAPTER 5: A-BL Boost. We gain x8 damage vs Mindfire Behemoth and Invoke XVI with this ammo. Because of that, both get multiplied by 8. A) DRONES We currently deal 78,837 damage. With the ammo, we deal 630,696 damage. B) SHIP We currently deal 53,906 damage. With the ammo, we deal 431,248 damage. CHAPTER 6: Drone Formation. We add +20% to each because we use the Drill Drone Formation. A) DRONES We currently deal 630,696 damage. With the drone formation, we deal 756,835 damage. B) SHIP We currently deal 431,248 damage. With the drone formation, we deal 517,498 (517,497.6) damage. CHAPTER 7: Skill Tree's Influence. We only have one thing that helps us deal more damage from the entire skill tree: Alien Hunter. We have it at lvl 5, furthermore +12% damage to each. A) DRONES We currently deal 756,835 damage. With the Alien Hunter, we will deal 847,655 damage. B) SHIP We currently deal 517,498 damage. With the Alien Hunter, we will deal 579,598 (579,597.76) damage. CHAPTER 8: Damage Total. We have seen how much damage we can cause. BUT IN TOTAL, we can deal: 847,655 (drones) + 579,598 '''(ship) = '''1,427,253 maximum damage vs Blacklight aliens in the perfect scenario. Conclusion We can deal 1,427,253 damage towards Blacklight aliens in 1 shot, in the perfect scenario, with the help of the overdrive mechanism.